


The Holly and the Ivy

by empressearwig



Category: Pink Carnation Series - Lauren Willig
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Second Generation, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts).



> This is not exactly what you were looking for. I hope it is an acceptable substitute. Happy yuletide!!!

"It's times like these that it's very difficult to believe our fathers were once spies," said the Honourable Honoria Dorrington, with a shake of her head. "Just look at them."

Her sister, Catherine, and their cousin, Amelia Jane Selwick, turned their heads to look at the men in question. Uncle Richard and Papa stood in the corner of the room, having what was clearly a heated argument, both of them poking at each other in a way that might have led to fisticuffs if not for the careful scrutiny of their wives. Mama and Aunt Amy had made it very clear through the years that they had both had enough of their husband's feuding to last them a lifetime.

Mama's glare was particularly pointed, noted Catherine. She was only too glad that it was not pointed at her for a change. Discussions of the wardrobe for her first season had been particularly contentious. 

Amelia laughed. "They can't help it," she said fondly. 

Honoria harrumphed. "You know they're plotting our marital futures again. Never mind that neither of us has the slightest interest in William."

"I'm sure they are," said Amelia placidly. 

Catherine thought it was interesting how little Amelia took after Aunt Amy. Amelia always claimed self-preservation. Everyone else said she took after her second namesake, Cousin Jane, instead. Despite this, Amelia had no interest in the family business. 

"Don't let them bother you," she said, still trying to soothe.

"It's positively feudal," Honoria complained. She turned to her Catherine. "Just you wait until the season starts. You'll see."

"Me?" Catherine said. Her eyes went wide in mock shock, and her hand covered her chest, as if surprised her sister was bothering to refer to her. Unable to hold the pose for long, she laughed, breaking the act. "Father and Uncle Richard don't have the slightest interest in matchmaking for me. I believe that is the exclusive right of the two of you as their eldest," she turned to Amelia with a grin, "or only daughters." 

"Hm," said Amelia. She gave Catherine a careful, considering look, and under the weight of it, Catherine blushed and looked away.

"I miss Louisa and Caroline," Honoria said, evidently still in the mood to complain. "Why did they have to get married and leave us to spend the holidays with their husband's families instead?"

"I believe they fell in love," Amelia said. 

Catherine could still feel Amelia's eyes on her, and Catherine did not like it one bit. That called for the evasive maneuvers that Aunt Amy had drilled them in so many times when they'd been children. 

"Look," Catherine said, though there was nothing to look at. She hurried to her feet. "I do believe mama is signalling me. I had better see what she wants."

She scurried away before anyone could point out that Viscountess Loring, nee Lady Henrietta Selwick, was doing no such thing.

Behind her, Honoria and Amelia exchanged surprised looks, though Catherine didn't see. 

Instead, she slipped out the terrace doors. Moments later, the Honourable William Pinchingdale-Snipe followed behind her. 

Though they didn't know it, Honoria and Amelia noticed that too.

*

Catherine stood at the terrace wall, hands braced against the cold stone. She breathed in the chilly night air and tried to calm her racing heart. 

It was silly to be so nervous, she told herself. There was no way that Amelia could suspect. They'd been discreet, after all, and with Papa and Uncle Richard's ridiculous machinations, no one had any reason to--

"Catherine?" Warm hands settled on the bare skin of her shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

She turned and looked up at William's worried face. His dear, worried face. "You shouldn't have followed me," she said. "What if someone saw?"

William laughed and lifted his hands from her shoulders, settling them at her waist instead. "Who would suspect?"

"Amelia," Catherine said grimly. "I don't know how, but she was looking at me as if she knew."

William shrugged and tugged her closer to his body. "So what if she does?" he said. "I'm not ashamed of this. Of us."

She frowned. Was that what he thought? That she was ashamed, just because she wanted to keep it a secret until she'd made her debut? It was only that it seemed to mean so much to Mama.

Catherine raised her hand to his face, touching his cheek with careful fingers. "You know that's not it, don't you? You understand why I want to wait?"

"No," he said. "But I understand that you do. And I love you, Catherine. If you want to wait, we will." He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "Though the idea of other men thinking that you could be theirs to court makes me mad."

She smiled up at him. He was not a man given to poetry, her William, but he did find the right words when they mattered. "There has never been anyone else I wanted to court me, as you well know." 

He grinned down at her. "It doesn't hurt to be told."

Catherine raised her eyebrow at him. "Just told?"

"Or shown," he said. "If you were to so desire."

"I think that could be arranged," she said.

She rose to the tips of her slippered toes, her hands gripping tight at his broad shoulders. 

She kissed him.

From the way that William wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her against his chest, Catherine felt certain that he had absolutely no objections to her form of demonstration. 

One might even say that he enjoyed it. And though it was perhaps not ladylike to admit it, so did she.

*

At breakfast the next morning, Honoria and Amelia cornered Catherine in front of the kippers. 

"We know," said Honoria, her expression every bit that of the smug older sister.

"Know what?" Catherine said, trying to make her way past them to the sweet rolls. Really, she didn't know why Mama bothered with serving kippers. No one ate them besides their brother, Nicholas, and who cared what he wished for at breakfast. 

Honoria and Amelia stood firm.

"We can help, you know," said Amelia. She shot Honoria a warning look when Honoria would have spoken. "We want to help."

"Help with what?" Catherine asked.

They both looked at her pityingly. 

Catherine sighed and set her half-full plate down on the buffet. "I don't know what you think you know," she said, still trying to bluff her way past them. "But I'm certain that whatever it is, it's not what you think."

Her sister raised an eyebrow, in a splendid imitation of their Grandmama Honoria. "You. William. Alone. On a very cold terrace. For an inappropriately long period of time."

Catherine would not let herself become alarmed. After all, what had all the spy lessons at Selwick Hall been for if not for moments exactly like these?

"I'm sure you're mistaken," she said. "It's true, I did go outside last night, but I assure you that I was alone."

Honoria snorted. "Liar."

"What I think she means to say," Amelia interjected smoothly, "is that we both saw you leave and then saw William follow after."

"It could have been Richard," Catherine protested weakly. "They do look terribly alike."

"It could have been," Amelia agreed, nodding her head. "It wasn't."

Catherine closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to think of a way out of this situation. It wasn't that she didn't trust her sister and cousin--but with Papa and Uncle Richard so determined to marry off William to one of them, she didn't trust them not to use this situation to their advantage in avoiding unwanted matchmaking. But still, Catherine knew Honoria and Amelia. She knew how relentless they could be when they wanted something, and they clearly wanted this.

With a sigh, Catherine opened her eyes. 

Sadly, they were still standing in front of her, blocking the quickest exit routes. 

"Close the door," she said, sighing again. 

Honoria and Amelia grinned in triumph, and Amelia went to close the door. 

"Tell us," Honoria ordered, every inch the bossy older sister.

Somehow, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. 

"We're going to be married," she said.

Honoria clapped. Amelia grinned.

"Just as soon as William asks Papa," Catherine added.

Their faces both fell in comical fashion at the inference of a delay and despite herself, Catherine laughed.

"Honestly," she said, looking at them in fond exasperation, "did you think that if Papa knew our intentions, he'd still be plotting a wedding for William and one of you?"

Amelia looked sideways at Honoria. "She may have a point, you know."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Honoria returned. " _Or_ that my younger sister is stealing my almost betrothed." She hugged Catherine, hard. "But I am very happy that you are. William isn't my type at _all_."

"Or mine," Amelia said. She also hugged her, much to Catherine's chagrin. "I do believe we both owe you a tremendous debt. You've saved us."

Catherine wasn't entirely sure the appropriate response to being thanked for falling in love with the boy that one of them had always been intended for. She was fairly certain there was no established etiquette for such a situation, or at the very least, it had not been something her governess had ever taught. "It was nothing?"

"No," Honoria corrected, hands going to her hips. "It _is_ nothing. Why hasn't William spoken to Papa and ended this matchmaking farce?"

"Is it really so terrible?" Catherine asked. "It isn't as if William is Reg Fitzhugh."

"Reg is very sweet," Amelia said.

"But dim," Honoria said impatiently. "And no, William isn't an antidote. But surely the two of you would rather spend your Christmas billing and cooing and holding hands with full parental approval than watching Papa or Uncle Richard try to manufacture tête-à-têtes?"

Honoria had a point. Catherine did not particularly enjoy admitting that, even just to herself, but fairness demanded she do so.

"It might be," she admitted. "But Mama has spent so much time preparing for my first season. I didn't want her to think the effort had been for naught."

Honoria stared. "Do you mean to tell me that you are being so silly as to be doing this for _Mama_?"

"Yes?" Catherine said weakly. She knew the expression on Honoria's face. She knew what it might lead to.

Honoria opened her mouth. Then she closed it. 

Then she did both things again in rapid succession, looking rather like a guppy. 

Apparently giving up on words, she threw up her hands and stormed out of the breakfast room.

Amelia patted Catherine on the arm. "Don't worry. She'll come around. You'll see." 

She left, then, calling Honoria's name after her.

Despite Amelia's reassurance, Catherine worried. Catherine worried a great deal.

She knew her sister. She just didn't know what she'd do next.

And that was most definitely a cause for worry.

*

Throughout the day, Catherine tried to find a moment where she could be alone with William to warn him of what she only suspected her sister was going to do. But Uncle Richard and Papa spent the entire day trying to out-do each other in regards to their matchmaking schemes.

First, William was Honoria's escort while they all went out in search of holiday greenery. Then, Uncle Richard set him to helping Amelia spread the pine boughs throughout the great room. To his credit, William bore it all with unflinching politeness, but he sent enough slightly desperate looks in Catherine's direction to know that neither Amelia nor Honoria were entirely behaving themselves.

And through it all, Catherine was escorted by William's younger brother, Richard, who spent the day becoming increasingly amused by Catherine's ill-hid frustration. He wouldn't admit to knowing anything, but Catherine had suspicions of her own. William was terrible at keeping secrets, after all, and keeping this one from the brother who was most commonly used as her escort might have been asking too much. 

To her considerable relief, Mama had taken charge of the supper arrangements, and foiled any further scheming opportunities by seating William at one end of the table and Honoria and Amelia at the other. And, because her Mama was the very best of Mama's, Catherine found herself directly to William's right. 

She bent her head towards his. "After supper, Mama is going to make Honoria play carols. Do you think you can meet me on the terrace?"

William grimaced, just a little. "That depends entirely on if he attempts to make me turn pages for her or your Uncle Richard calls me over to stand attention at Amelia's side. Honestly, Catherine--"

"I know," she said, interrupting. He looked so adorably put out by the whole situation that she wanted quite desperately to kiss him right there at the table. "I think I can arrange it so that doesn't happen. I know Mama and Aunt Amy are fed up with them in the extreme."

"I believe I have the larger claim," he said.

She smiled and with a quick glance around the table, risked squeezing his hand beneath it. "So, will you? Meet me, that is."

"Always," he said. He squeezed her hand back. "You don't ever have to ask."

Her smile broadened, and threatened to grow entirely out of her control. From the corner of her eye, she saw Mama watching them, with a considering look on her face. Quickly, she dropped William's hand and turned to speak to her cousin, Percy, who was sitting on her other side.

Mama smiled.

Inside, Catherine quaked with fear.

*

Waiting on the terrace, Catherine rubbed her hands over her arms. It was colder tonight, she thought. And setting a clandestine rendezvous for outdoors, in December, had been an utterly foolish thing to do. Surely the library would have sufficed. Or really, anywhere where there were walls. And maybe a fireplace, just for good measure. 

She shivered.

"You're freezing," said William, his arms closing around her from behind, even as she jumped in surprise. His hands rubbed down her arms in silent apology. "We should be inside."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him with a rueful smile. "I had just come to that conclusion," she admitted. 

He laughed and tugged her closer. "At least you can admit your mistakes," he said, sounding entirely too cheerful about that fact. "I do believe that is one of my mother's maxims for a successful marriage."

"And how do you know about those?" Catherine asked, eyebrow raised. "Have you been taking lessons or has Aunt Letty been volunteering them freely?"

"Louisa," said William. "She always did like to share."

It was Catherine's turn to laugh. "I miss your sisters."

"I don't," he said. "Always underfoot, the both of them."

"Yes, but they never minded me tagging along behind them, even when Honoria and Amelia wanted nothing more than to lock me in the nursery and throw away the key."

"I would never have let that happen," William said solemnly. "You, I would have missed."

Catherine laughed again. "Would you have really?"

"Really," said William. "Here, let me show you."

Lifting a finger to her chin, he tipped her face up to his and bent lower until their lips just brushed. 

"Convinced?" he whispered, his lips still touching hers.

"No," she breathed, and tugged him closer.

This kiss was no mere brushing of lips. With a groan, William tugged her closer, so they were pressed together so close that Catherine wasn't sure where he ended and she began. Her hands tangled in his short cropped hair, his palm spread wide against her back, burning through the silk of her gown like a brand.

It wasn't enough. Catherine didn't know what more she wanted, but somehow she knew there was more waiting and--

"Ahem."

In William's arms, Catherine froze. That was Mama's voice. And where Mama went…

She turned. 

There, looking at them was, well, _everyone _.__

__Mama, who looked not at all surprised. Papa, who was that, and more, who looked like he wanted to hit something. Or someone. Almost certainly William._ _

__Instinctively, Catherine shifted so she stood just a little in front of him. No one was hitting anyone. Not on her watch._ _

__Honoria looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. Amelia was apologetic._ _

__Aunt Amy was amused. Uncle Richard, apoplectic._ _

__And behind all of them were the rest of the Pinchingdale-Snipes. Though she couldn't see Aunt Letty, she quite clearly heard her say, "History does repeat, doesn't it?"_ _

__The words set the terrace aflame._ _

__Papa and Uncle Richard started yelling, held back by their wives. Uncle Geoff came forward to try to mediate, only to be alternately pushed away by Papa and pulled back by Aunt Letty. Their assorted siblings and cousins laughed and snickered._ _

__Catherine looked up at William and found him looking down at her with all his reassuring solidity. "I'm sorry," she said._ _

__"I'm not," he answered. He took her hand in his and stepped out from behind her before she could stop him._ _

__"Sir," he said, addressing Papa. "I believe you'd like to speak with me."_ _

__Papa turned, his eyes lit with anger. "You," he said. "You--"_ _

__He started to charge forward, only to trip over Mama's outstretched foot. He fell to the ground, sprawled out on the paving stone._ _

__"Oh dear," said Mama. "Miles, dear, are you alright?"_ _

__He looked up with a glare. "Dash it all, Hen, did you have to do that? I should have been allowed to hit the boy."_ _

__Mama nodded. "And that is why I assure you that I did." She looked around the terrace. "Shall we adjourn to the study? And by we, I do not mean all of you." She shot a look at the assorted siblings and cousins and children. "Unless you were caught kissing on the terrace, your presence is not required."_ _

__They scattered._ _

__Catherine had no doubts that their ears would be pressed firmly to the study's door as soon as it was closed._ _

__Mama turned back to them. "Shall we?" she said brightly._ _

__It was not a question. William squeezed her hand._ _

__"We shall," Catherine said._ _

__*_ _

__The interview did not proceed smoothly._ _

__Papa and Uncle Richard squared off in front of the fireplace, shouting nonsense at each other about how this was all the other's fault. Uncle Geoff tried to stand between them, but someone's hands--usually Papa's--pushed him out of the way while pointing at the other man._ _

__The Aunts and Mama were huddled around the tea service that had somehow been waiting for them when they walked in. Catherine could not quite hear their conversation over the sound of Papa and Uncle Richard's yelling, but the words wedding and plans seemed to be mentioned most often. There was also a great deal of laughter and the occasional threat tossed the way of their husbands._ _

__And Catherine sat by the desk, William's hand on her shoulder, and watched._ _

__"I feel as though I should be offended they're not yelling at _me_ ," said William. "After all, I was kissing your father's daughter." He paused. "Er, that may have been the slightest bit redundant."_ _

__She reached back to pat his hand. "It was. But I understood."_ _

__"Do you think if I kiss you again we could get on with the part about me asking for your hand in marriage?"_ _

__Catherine smiled. "That might be one method of getting their attention. Or…"_ _

__She stood and moved behind the desk. She bent low and extracted her father's prize decanter of whiskey from one of the drawers._ _

__"Papa?" she said, raising her voice so it might be heard over the melee. "Might I have your attention for a moment?"_ _

__Her father turned and went white at the sight of her with the whiskey in her hand. "Catherine, what are you doing?" he asked._ _

__She smiled, sweetly as she could. "I thought I might water the shrubbery with this. Unless you object, of course."_ _

__His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."_ _

__"She would," said Mama, interrupting the stand off. "Put the whiskey down, Catherine. You've scared your father enough for one evening, don't you think?"_ _

__Mama's eyebrow went up. With alacrity, Catherine set the whiskey down._ _

__"Yes, Mama," she said meekly, and returned to her chair._ _

__Mama did not respond, though she looked as though she wanted to. Instead, she turned towards the crowd at the fireplace. "Aren't you supposed to be interviewing William about his intentions towards our daughter?" she asked. "Not fighting with Richard about a marriage that never stood the slightest chance of occurring?"_ _

__Papa's face fell into a little boy sulk. "It could have happened," he said. "If--"_ _

__"If what?" Mama said, interrupting once more. She turned back towards Catherine and William at the desk. "William, when did you fall in love with my daughter?"_ _

__William shot Papa an apologetic look. "I believe I was twelve or so."_ _

__Papa looked shocked. "Do you mean to tell me that you've been in love with my daughter since she was six years old?"_ _

__William nodded. "I do, sir."_ _

__Papa shot Mama an accusing look. "And you knew about this?"_ _

__Mama looked smug. "I had my suspicions."_ _

__"You did?" Catherine blurted out, her jaw dropping._ _

__"Darling, I'm your mother," Mama said. "I know everything."_ _

__"You never tell me anything," Papa said. The pout was back and it looked rather ill on a grown man of his years. Or so Catherine thought, but as Mama crossed the room to kiss his cheek, it seemed that such an expression had a very different effect on one's romantic partner._ _

__She looked up at William. "Do not ever try that," she said._ _

__William grinned. "You know that I'm now honor bound to try," he said._ _

__Catherine sighed. "I do."_ _

__"No," Papa said. "You do not. Not until I say you do." He looked at William. "I believe you have something you'd like to ask me?"_ _

__William straightened his already perfect posture. "Yes, sir," he said. "I would, with your blessing, like to marry your daughter. Catherine. If that wasn't already clear."_ _

__"I do know my daughters apart," Papa said. "And the scene on the terrace was most illuminating."_ _

__"Yes, sir," William said. "I am sorry about that."_ _

__"I'm not," Catherine said._ _

__"Hush," said Papa. "And be happy I'm not your Uncle Richard."_ _

__"My sister was half undressed!" Uncle Richard protested. "It's not at all the same."_ _

__Aunt Amy rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Not again."_ _

__"No, not again," Mama agreed. "William, we would be glad to have you marry Catherine. Perhaps in the spring? After she's had her coming out."_ _

__William nodded. "Whatever you think best, Lady Loring."_ _

__"What about what I think?" Papa protested. "Doesn't anyone care about that?"_ _

__Mama patted Papa's cheek. "Miles, dear," she said. "No."_ _

__The other adults in the room burst into indiscreet laughter, while William manfully withheld his and Catherine bit her lip to stop herself from letting out the giggle that did not want to be contained._ _

__If she was blessed with a marriage half as good as that of her parents, she knew that she would be very lucky. But then, they were already lucky, both of them. For they'd had the best examples to learn from and the best examples to which to aspire._ _

__"Well?" Aunt Amy said. "Aren't you going to kiss the girl now that you're officially betrothed?"_ _

__"I think they've already covered that," said Uncle Richard._ _

__Catherine blushed and looked at Mama._ _

__"You may," said Mama, with a smile. She wagged a finger in William's general direction. "But don't get too many ideas."_ _

__"Or any ideas," said Papa. He scowled._ _

__"No, sir," said William, with a shake of his head. "I promise."_ _

__He helped Catherine stand and set his hands gently on her waist._ _

__She lifted her chin and lowered her voice. "I expect ideas, you know."_ _

__"I know," he said, and brushed his lips against hers. "I won't disappoint you."_ _

__"See that you don't," she said, and kissed him again._ _


End file.
